


Secret Day

by Lazchan



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yona surprises Zeno on his birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Día secreto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092325) by [narutinachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan)



> A little ficlet for Zeno's birthday. Happy Sunshine Day~

 

When Zeno woke up on his birthday, it was to the sound of simple birdsong and a slowing dawning sky. Everyone was sleeping peacefully, except one…he blinked and sat up in a hurry, looking around for Yona. Did they get caught off guard? He calmed himself and felt for her presence, which wasn't frightened at all, but happy and nearby.

 

He was curious enough to follow to where she was; usually Yona enjoyed laying about as much as she could, pressed up against Hak or wrapped in Shin-ah's fur. Jaeha never got to hold her and Kija was too shy. Sometimes Zeno managed to duck the heat of Hak's accusing glares enough to be able to hug her at night and after they learned his true age, he was more forgiving about Zeno protecting her in the night.

 

"Miss?" Zeno turned to see Yona with her arms full of flowers and a small packet of something that smelled sweet in her arms. "What is the miss doing about so early in the morning, even before the sun is really up?"

 

She blushed and toed the ground with her foot. Her hair was mussed and her eyes still sleepy, but she smiled at Zeno softly. "I wanted to get to you before anyone else did, in case you didn't want anyone else to know," she whispered. She pushed the burden from her arms to his, kissing him on the cheek. "Happy Birthday, Zeno."

 

He stared at her, astonished. He had never given any hint of his birthday and he really had stopped counting or caring long ago. No one to celebrate with, no reason to count the years if he was going to stay the same—still, here was the Miss with flowers and sweet treats for him to mark the occasion.

 

"How…?" he asked, meeting her eyes with his own, hands holding the flowers gently, even though his body was tense. "How did the Miss know it was Zeno's birthday?"

 

She put a finger to her lips, looking thoughtful as she tugged Zeno a little further away from the group as she spoke. "It was a feeling, mostly, one of those that I was really, really sure about." Her expression turned cautious. "You don't mind, do you?" she asked. Really, it was too late now, but she still had to ask.

 

He shook his head and hugged her, flowers and all crushed between them. "No, Miss—Zeno is very happy that the Miss knew it was Zeno's birthday and got up so early to give a present to Zeno." He pulled away and smiled at her. "But Zeno doesn't need the others to know and make a big fuss over it, okay?"

 

She nodded and squeezed his hand. "We'll keep this our little secret," she agreed. Even though she knew that the others would have the best of intentions and want to do what they could for him, sometimes it was best to leave moments alone and keep them precious and unshared.

 

Maybe one day he would share with them, but for now—she'd honor his wishes. As if he read her mind, his grin widened. "Zeno will tell them one day," he promised, "even if it's only to tell them of the silly things that Zeno used to get for his birthday when he was still with Hiryuu."

 

She looked confused at that and Zeno just laughed and gave her another one armed hug as they walked back to the camp, tucking the small packet of candy into his robes. "Zeno will save that story for another day, Miss." For the first time in a long time, it didn't bring him pain to think about them and as he saw the others getting up and teasing each other, he smiled softly.

 

This was why—he could celebrate birthdays again with them, tease them and tell them about the ones he had known and how yes, they became legends, but they were ridiculous in their own ways. They had all cared for each other and Zeno wondered if next year, he could arrange for a cow to be given to Kija for the Hakuryuu's birthday.

 

It would be even more fun to not explain the reasoning why.

 

At least not until his birthday came around again and he finally told them.


End file.
